The Mental School Institiution
by VioletFlash011
Summary: When a new student is transferred to the Roku L. Jamison School for the Mis-Minded, chaos breaks loose. The students starts to figure out horrifying files of information about the teachers and other students. Modern AU. Dark. Rated T for mature and horror themes. Tokka, Yukka, sprinkle of Sukka, Kataang
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to my sort of scary story! I'll explain all of the character's disabilities at the end. This is sort've an introductory chapter, and when Aang joins the group. Hope you like this.

* * *

Chapter One

New Meat

"Oooh. Sokka, look! Look! Look, Sokka!" Katara tugged on her brother's arm. He barely looked up.

"New meat?" He asked, carefully inspecting his toy boomerang that the counsellor gave him yesterday. He looked up to see the young pre-teen that was bouncing around the hallways. Then, Sokka took his boomerang and tried to throw it at him.

"Sokka! What the h-" Katara began before the newbie ran up to them and interrupted.

"Hi! I'm Aang!" He cheered.

"What's wrong with you?" Sokka softly demanded, sharpening the plastic spear he also got from the counsellor.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"There's something wrong with everyone around here." Katara replied.

"That girl over there?" Sokka pointed to a girl across the cafeteria. "She believes that she is a strong warrior. She attacks people every now and then."

"Why is she out of cuffs?" Aang questioned.

"Dunno. I think she cut herself out." Sokka responded, still trying to sharpen the spear. Aang raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. They haven't told me."

"Most of the people around here are suicidal. But, that isn't a big deal. They need to have a bigger problem." Katara told him, a gleam in her eye.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Forget. AKA: don't like to tell people. It's rude to ask what's wrong with people, you know?"

"You ju-" Aang started.

"Pay no attention to my stupid brother." Katara gave a glare to Sokka. "Anyway, stay away from the leaders here. They're all jerks. Except for the counsellor, Ms. Kanna."

"Yeah, between Principal Ozai and Vice-Principal Zhao, it's just bad to be caught up in that net. Basically all teachers and junk here are terrible."

"That guy looks nice." Aang pointed at a lunch-monitor that was talking to a scarred boy. Fire-burn it looked like.

"Don't trust anyone around here! Not even if they look nice." Sokka commanded. Just then, a teacher marched up to Sokka with his boomerang in his hand.

"Mister Sokka! You of all people should know that you are not allowed to throw items around here!" He yelled, causing the whole cafeteria to look his direction. " I told Kanna… Such an idiot… Should fire…" He mumbled. Then, the older man threw the toy boomerang back on the table, right by Sokka and left.

"Who was that guy?" Aang asked, still looking at the man.

"Dunno, a useless teach'." Sokka said. He picked up his boomerang and started to admire it.

"Anyway, I hope you like our school. It's more of a mental institution, though. Op, time to get lunch." Katara commented, as the lunch monitor signaled at their siblings started to walk toward the line, Aang sat down.

"Aang, come and get lunch." Sokka directed.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Big breakfast, ya know?" Aang replied. Katara and Sokka nodded and got in line. They didn't see it, but Aang's stomach grumbled.

* * *

There we go! Hope you liked it! It's going to be more horror-y in the future, so yeah. Time for disabilities!

Aang: Anorexic, suicidal, likes to run away

Katara: Suicidal, cutter, hydrophobic

Sokka: Obsessed with weapons, cutter, bipolar

Zuko: 2nd degree burn, damage to brain, pyromaniac

Yue: Progeria, suicidal, tears hair out, cutter, damage to brain

Suki: Believes warrior, bipolar, damage to brain by abuse

Toph: Blind, damage to brain by abuse, dementia

Can't believe I'm happy about writing such depressing stuff. Eh. Who cares? ;) Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad everyone likes my depressing story! Later, when we meet other characters, I'll tell you more of the disabilities. Let's go into chapter two!

* * *

Chapter Two

The Tour

"O,Aang," Sokka started, shoving carrots in his mouth. He was counting. 24.

"Yeah?" Aang replied, eyeing the custard-tart on Katara's plate. His stomach roared.

"Where o yo wanna art?" Sokka continued, still stuffing carrots in his mouth. 26.

"What do you mean?" Aang questioned, still staring at the custard-tart and clenching his stomach. Katara noticed him whilst eating her noodles. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Ourohehool. Whereoyowannaart?" 29.

"I somehow understand you." Aang gagged in disgust as Sokka started drooling. "Um. I don't know, maybe the classes?" Katara choked. Sokka spit out the carrots.

"You wanna go down the Tyrant Hallway?"

"The what?"

"The Tyrant Hallway, that's what everyone calls the classes. 'Cause of the teachers. We also call it the First Order/ Empire (Star Wars), Fire Nation, Douchebag Lane." Katara explained.

"Some students even call the teachers The Fire Navy, Devil's Wussies, and Ash-Makers."

"So no going down to the classes?"

"What? No, we're going to take you down the classes." Sokka cheered. "Of course we are. We were just surprised that you chose that first."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, most people choose the gym, art room, some pervs the girl's locker room…" Katara glared at her brother.

"That was a- hehe- great idea."

"Actually, now that I think about it… I don't wanna go to the classes anymore. I want to learn my disease or some, whatever."

"Then we'll take you to Ms. Kanna! Oh, Aang, you're going to love her!" Katara beamed. She finished up her noodles, but put the custard-tart in front of Aang. Then, she glanced at him for a moment, after that, she threw her trash away. Aang looked at the tart with delight for a second, then regret and guilt.

"Aang, what're ya doing? Just eat it. Katara gave it to you, it's okay." Sokka explained.

"I know. That's not my problem." Aang retorted, shocking Sokka. Katara came back, disappointed that Aang didn't eat the tart. She just shrugged it off.

"So, you ready to go to Ms. Kanna?"

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Guess what? Aang is anorexic! You should know this from reading the last chapter, (if not, shame on you.). So, review!


End file.
